


Crowley a un jardin

by Likia



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley playing out his insecurities in his Garden and acting like God, Domestic, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gardening, Humor, Love, M/M, Meta, Other, Plants, Religion, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Some Humor, ace - Freeform, cosy, psychology of a damaged and lovely demon, qpp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likia/pseuds/Likia
Summary: Crowley a un jardin. Un autre jardin. Un jardin où se retrouvent les exilés…Une petite histoire écrite dans un style qui rappelle vaguement les livres d’images pour enfants, avec un tout petit soupçon d’angst si léger que vous le manquerez si vous clignez des yeux.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	Crowley a un jardin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crowley Has A Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488298) by [WolfieOnAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfieOnAO3/pseuds/WolfieOnAO3). 



> Une traduction de [Crowley Has A Garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20488298), par WolfieJimi.

Crowley a un Jardin.

Ce Jardin se trouve dans son appartement.

Dans ce Jardin, Crowley maintient ses plantes dans un ordre parfait. Ce sont les plus belles plantes de tout Londres. Peut-être même de toute l’Angleterre. Crowley est extrêmement fier de ses plantes, ses plantes parfaites et sans défaut. Il les surveille comme un parent aimant. Il les surveille comme le lait sur le feu.

Parfois des taches apparaissaient sur les feuilles d’une plante. La plante attrapait la rouille. La _Chlorose_. Parfois, certaines plantes n’étaient tout simplement pas parfaites.

Parfois, Crowley devait Donner l’Exemple.

Une plante était sélectionnée. Une plante moins que parfaite. Une plante qui n’excellait pas. Une plante qui avait un quelconque défaut. Une plante qui n’avait pas sa place parmi les autres.

Crowley la brandissait devant ses compagnes. 

_Cette plante n’est Pas Assez Bien_ , disait-il.

_Cette plante n’est pas à la hauteur._

_Cette plante n’est pas ce que j’estime être Adéquate._

_Je ne tolère pas l’Imperfection._

Ensuite Crowley souriait, mais ce sourire n’était pas très _sympathique_.

_Dites au revoir à votre copine défectueuse._

Et les autres plantes frissonnaient et tremblaient et frémissaient, et Crowley disparaissait avec la plante. 

Crowley revenait avec le pot vide.

Et les autres plantes _Poussaient Mieux._

Mais, voyez-vous, le truc, c’est que Crowley ne jetait jamais ses plantes dans le broyeur d’ordures. De un, les broyeurs d’ordure étaient plutôt rares en Angleterre, et Crowley ne voulait pas s’embêter à trouver un réparateur spécialisé s’il cassait cette foutue machine en lui donnant à broyer des plantes entières.

De deux, Crowley n’avait tout simplement pas le _cœur_ de le faire. 

Non. Crowley ne broie pas ses plantes défectueuses.

Crowley les sort de l’appartement.

Crowley les _bannit._

**❦**

Crowley a un jardin.

Ce n’est pas le Jardin de son appartement.

C’est un autre jardin. Un petit jardin. Si on y réfléchit plus d’une seconde, ce n’est même pas un jardin, pas vraiment. C’est plus un minuscule coin de verdure découpé dans le trottoir derrière l’immeuble. Les propriétaires du bâtiment n’arrêtaient pas de décider de le bétonner pour faire une autre place de parking, mais pour une raison inconnue ils oubliaient tout le temps de démarrer les travaux.

Oui, Crowley a un autre jardin.

C’est ici qu’on retrouve les parias. Les plantes qui ont été éliminées. Elles sont petites et déformées, malades et décolorées, abimées et défectueuses. Mais elles sont également robustes. Elles survivent. Elles n’ont pas attendu longtemps pour envahir la petite parcelle de terrain et se l’approprier. Sauvage et indompté, chaotique et envahissant, l’autre jardin de Crowley n’était pas un endroit que la plupart des gens décriraient comme joli. Il ne gagnerait pas de concours. Il était bien trop rebelle. Bien trop répréhensible. Ce jardin n’était pas _plaisant_.

Parfois Crowley se tenait debout dans son autre jardin et fusillait les plantes du regard. Parfois il leur expliquait en détails en quoi elles lui avaient fait défaut. Parfois il soupirait.

Crowley y installa un banc.

Il aimait bien l’air frais, se disait-il. C’est tout.

Crowley n’aimait pas son autre jardin.

❦

Après Nanmageddon, Aziraphale vint beaucoup plus souvent. À l’appartement. À l’appartement de Crowley. Ils passaient encore la plupart de leur temps dans la librairie, mais parfois Crowley voulait faire sa lessive, ou regarder la télévision par satellite, ou récupérer quelque chose pour le ramener chez eux à Soho. Ces jours-là, Aziraphale l’accompagnait. 

Et selon les jours, quand le temps était clément, et que les après-midis étaient longues, ils allaient parfois se promener. Parfois ils déambulaient et flânaient jusqu’à arriver dans un café ou un bar, ou bien ils tournaient en rond jusqu’à revenir devant la porte d’entrée de Crowley. Et parfois ils finissaient dans le jardin.

Aziraphale aimait bien l’autre jardin de Crowley.

Parfois ils s’asseyaient là, sur le banc, et parlaient pendant des heures. Parfois ils apportaient une bouteille de vin et achetaient des frites chez cette excellente friterie au coin de la rue. Parfois ils s’asseyaient simplement côte à côte en silence. C’était agréable. 

Aziraphale planta de la lavande dans le jardin. 

Un autre jour, il ajouta un bain d’oiseaux.

Et un jour, le jardin fut soudainement deux fois plus grand qu’avant.

Crowley cessa de l’appeler l’autre jardin. 

Il devint simplement le jardin.

❦

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux toujours t’assoir ici, mon ange ?_ demanda-t-il un jour.

_C’est agréable_ , répondit l’ange.

_Mais pourquoi ?_

_Je suppose parce qu’il me fait penser à toi, mon cher._

_Charmant,_ dit Crowley. Ce que ça faisait mal.

_Quoi ?_

_Oh, rien. Se faire comparer à la pile de compost. Le Cimetière de l’Échec. L’endroit où les mauvaises plantes vont mourir. Super. Génial. Merci, mon ange, j’apprécie vraiment._

_Je ne suis pas sûr de te comprendre._

_Ne fais pas le malin avec moi. Tu sais que c’est là où je mets toutes les plantes qui ne sont pas assez biens pour mon Jardin. Le Jardin de mon appartement. Le bon Jardin. Je les laisse croire que je tue les mauvaises, alors que je les bazarde ici. Pour leur donner une chance._

_Je ne saurais dire si c’est affreux ou adorable, Crowley._

_Si tu le dis._

_Mais tu n’es pas sérieusement en train de me dire que c’est un jardin pour les plantes rejetées ? Toutes ces plantes sont tellement magnifiques !_

_Quoi ?_

_Regarde-les, mon cher_ , dit l’ange. _Chacune d’entre elle est unique. Elles ont toutes leurs propres particularités. Il y a tant de jardins de banlieue qui sont parfaits et, pour être honnête, terriblement ennuyeux. Ces plantes renversent les attentes, elles brisent les conventions. Elles te font questionner l’archétype même du « jardin » et te donne envie de recommencer le modèle à zéro en se basant sur celui-ci. Sauvage, et rebelle, et confortable, et sécurisant… Tu n’es pas d’accord ? Ce jardin est terriblement beau, mon cher. Les plantes y sont tellement libres._

Crowley cligna des yeux. 

_Oh._

_C’est pour ça qu’il me fait penser à toi, mon cher._

_Oh. Okay._

_J’aime vraiment ce jardin, Crowley. Je l’aime du plus profond de mon cœur. Tu ne le savais pas ?_

_Ngk_ , dit Crowley.

❦

Crowley a un jardin.

Non, oubliez ça. _Crowley et Aziraphale_ ont un jardin.

Et Crowley l’aime plutôt bien, tout compte fait.

❦

**Author's Note:**

> Rien de mieux pour démarrer la journée qu’un email qui dit qu’on a reçu des kudos ou des commentaires. Merci !


End file.
